Never the Right Words
by Jasmk16
Summary: Jade has always been uptight when it comes to her feelings. Is she willing to fight for what she loves?


**A/N: **For starters, Happy New Years! Thank you for all the Alerts and Reviews! It's been a while, I know. I'm not too satisfied with this but I hope you enjoy. I'll be off celebrating my birthday this weekend! (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious sadly.

* * *

><p>Jade slammed down the empty bottle of wine on the small coffee table. She stood up and stumbled over to the kitchen, nearly knocking down the lamp that sat beside the recliner, and grabbed another bottle. As she made her way back to the living room she stood in the doorway and stared at the mess she had created. There were scattered pictured all over the floor, dozens of empty bottles surrounded the recliner, and countless pieces of tissues were over the coffee table. She smiled as she imagined what Tori would say if she saw the mess. As realization dawned on dark haired girl, she grew angry and threw the bottle in her hand against the wall causing it to shatter. She walked over to the recliner and buried her face between her hands as she began to sob. Jade was not the easy kind of person to deal with, she was more than aware of that. Tori had changed her from the beginning. Jade had become more cautious of other's feelings. Even worse she had grown attached. There had only been one other person and even he could not break the barrier like Tori had. Jade hated feeling dependent of others. It made her feel weak. She clenched her jaw as she thought back at how Tori looked the day she left. She had never seen her so vulnerable.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't take this anymore, Jade" Tori's voice cracked. She was shaking uncontrollably. Jade wanted to reach out and comfort the young Latina, but Tori stepped back shaking her head. Jade flinched at the gesture. "Look, I knew it wasn't going to be easy with you," Tori paused, almost hesitant before continuing. "But it's been more than two years and you don't seem to… I… I just can't do this anymore." The last words were barely audible. "I love you, Jade, I do, but I think enough is enough." Jade wanted to protest. She wanted to speak, beg if she had to, as she watched the young Vega gather her belongings from the table, but her mouth had suddenly grown dry. Tori stood straight. She looked up at the green-eyed girl once more. Jade could tell she was desperately trying not to cry by the way she was biting down on her lip. Jade couldn't move. She couldn't summon any words. She wanted to reach out and pull the brunette into her arms. She wanted to open up, beg, anything. Her mind was screaming at her to do something, anything. <em>Don't be a coward!_ Her mind was screaming. Tori hesitated before she nodded and turned to leave. "Goodbye, Jade." Jade stood in the middle of the kitchen feeling so cold as Tori left, shutting the front door quietly._

* * *

><p>Jade was brought out of the memory at the sound of her cellphone ringing. She jumped up and grabbed the phone off the table.<p>

"Tori?" she whispered.

"Not even close!" the angry voice on the other side answered.

"What do you want, Cat?" Jade snapped in irritation.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jade?" Cat yelled. "Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Straight to the point, eh Cat?" Jade joked bitterly. She sensed Cat roll her eyes and smirked.

"Shut up, Jade! Are you really going to sit around while the best thing that's ever happened to you packs and leaves town?"

Jade froze. "What did you say?"

Cat sighed in frustration, "Tori bought a ticket back to Los Angeles yesterday. She's flying out tonight."

Jade sat back down. Tori was going to leave. She was going back home. She wouldn't see Tori anymore.

"Jade?"

Tori was leaving.

"Jade are you there?" Cat tried again.

Tori would be out of her life for good. She was _leaving_. As realization hit her, Jade stood up in panic.

"Jade, quit being a bitch! I know you care about her!" Cat raged.

"Where is she?" Jade finally spoke.

Cat sighed, "She's upstairs packing."

"I'm on my way." Jade stated before hanging up.

Jade ran to the bedroom, grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Jade drove like a maniac to Cat's place. She drove into the driveway and ran out of the car before she could turn it off. She was out of breath as she banged on the front door.<p>

"Where is she?" Jade asked bargaining in. She scanned the room, searching for the Latina girl.

"Hello to you too," Cat smiled.

Jade scold. "Cat," she warned

"Upstairs, first door on the left," Cat answered calmly. She winked at Jade before walking off into the direction of the kitchen.

Jade nodded and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. The door to Tori's room was open to an angle where Jade could see what Tori was doing. Tori was pilling up her clothes on the bed beside a turquoise suitcase. She bent over the dressing drawer to grab a tissue. She was crying. Jade felt an ache inside her chest as she heard Tori sniffle. She felt angry at herself for making those beautiful chocolate brown eyes hurt. Their eyes met in the mirror of the closet door.

"Jade?" Tori turned in surprise. "What are you-"

"Stay," Jade began as she walked into the room.

Tori blinked, "Jade, I-" She was cut off once more when Jade shook her head and walked further into the room.

"Tori, I know I've been a pain in the ass, I know I haven't been the best girlfriend, I've given you a hard time and made your life miserable. I really don't deserve you in my life, I know that, but as I spent day after day without you in my life this past week, I realized that my life is meaningless without you. I'm sorry, _so_ _sorry_." Jade stopped long enough to take a breath. She swallowed the lump in her throat, determined to open up, as she continued, "I love you, Tori. You don't understand why I'm so cold towards you, but the truth is I'm scared. I need you in my life. I've never wanted or _needed_ someone so much. My whole life I've been afraid to let people in. And I'm such a big coward for keeping my feelings to myself. It all still seems like a dream that I could wake up at any given moment and you could be gone an instant." She swallowed, "I couldn't bear with that." She paused and took a step toward the brunette. "Please don't go. I can't stand the thought of another day without you. Please, stay. Stay with me" she pleaded; her eyes were now filled with tears. She was trembling as she waited anxiously for the brunette to respond.

Tori was speechless. She crossed the room and stood inches before Jade. She laughed, brown eyes never leaving green eyes, before pressing her lips to Jade's. "Idiot," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." Jade let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Tori wrapped her arms around the pale girl. "I know, baby. I know," Tori cooed. She stroked away the tears with her thumb as she stared lovingly back at Jade.

"I love you, Tori." Jade pulled Tori into a passionate kiss. She smiled as they broke apart. "I've never had the right words to say how I feel, but know that you mean _everything_ to me."

Tori smiled and nodded before pulling into a sealing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? What did ya think? (;<strong>


End file.
